Sam and Kurt
by WizardJeremy
Summary: Set on Season 2 Duet episode and goes throughout the seasons. Kum/Hevans slash Kurt and Sam
1. Duets

"what?" Sam said questioning Kurt "i'm withdrawing from our duet" Kurt replied starting to move back. "i'm gonna do it on my own"  
"Why, did i do something to offend you? are you worried about you liking me will end our friendship?" Sam said hanging on the edge of the half wall.  
"No you didn't do anything to offend me and no i am not, your not even my type" Kurt said turning around "what do you mean i'm not your type?"  
Sam said calling Kurt across the room. "Your bieber hair and the sense of you being a douchebag" Kurt said exiting the room as Sam thinks in the shower.

The Next Day Kurt is sorting stuff out of his locker.

Kurt finally neats all of his stuff and closes the locker door and Sam was leaning next to Kurt "Oh my god, Sam you startled me-" Kurt looked at Sam.  
He noticed Sam cut his hair short and made it spike up and he was wear a blue opened flannel shirt with a dark blue shirt underneathand jeans "Wow, i like this look. Never knew you liked fashion too!" Kurt said walking across the hall and Sam kept up to him "Do you sense a Douchebaggyness?" Sam said pulling his flannel shirt out in front of Kurt "No i don't sense it and why did you do that" Kurt said "I didn't want to make the sense i am a douchebag and no one wanted to be near one. Sam said walking beside Kurt, "So.." Sam said looking at Kurt "so what?" Kurt replied looking confused.  
"you never really told me why you backed out of the duet" Sam said nudging Kurt. "Well i wanted to do something new and by myself" Kurt said walking off as Sam stood still wondering how Kurt could do a duet by himself.

Sam walked into the boy's bathroom and got a colone from his backpack. he put some on his hand and dabbed it on his neck and left to the Choir room.

"why did you come last?" said to Sam as he walked in "Oh i had dropped some books and had to put them back in" Sam said walking to everyone and looked for Kurt. He was talking to Mercedes, So he sat next to Kurt. Kurt gave a confused look to Sam "but you didn't drop your books, didn't you walk with me?" Kurt questioned Sam replied with "Well i did untill i dropped my books and picked them up" Sam said looking down. Kurt then watched teach the lesson. Sam kept leaning next to kurt and Kurt said "Do i smell a colone?" "Oh yeah, thats me...Do you like it? r is it too much"  
Sam said worried "Nah it's good amount, but i didn't smell it on you when we walked to class" Kurt questioned "well i probably was a bit away from you when we were walking and you couldn't smell it" Sam replied. "Ok guys, since you have your partners what are your songs? Let's start with Sam and Kurt"  
Kurt starts of with "Oh i'm doing it-" Sam cuts kurt "we're doing You can't stop the Beat" "Good choice! now Tina and Mike." Everyone fades out but Kurt and Sam "why did you say that, i said i'm doing it by myself" Kurt questioned Sam "doing a DUET by yourself? come on you can't either way i don't wanna do a duet with someone else i don't know" Sam said patting Kurt on the leg "but i did it for you so you won't be tormented by the football team"  
Kurt said nudging Sam "Oh so that's why!...well i don't give a damn about them i'll come up with some excuse, and plus i gave you my word, i'm not gonna let you down" Sam smiled at Kurt.

"Wow, ok. You can't stop the Beat it is" Kurt said turning his head to hear everyones chosen song as Sam stares at Kurt.

At the Auditorium later that day

"kurt and sam you're up!" said queing Sam and Kurt. Kurt and Sam get up on stage and start singing You can stop the Beat.  
Throughout the preformance Sam gets close to Kurt and tries to look him in the eyes.

When they end Sam hugs Kurt unexpectedly and they both get off the stage and sit down "Brilliant preformance guys, good work!" says to the boys. "was that better than doing it on your own" Sam said smiling at Kurt "Yes, i have to say though, where did the hug come from?" Kurt said confused "uh, well it was a great preformance and we had celebrate" Sam Answered. Then everyone had their go on their songs, but through everyone elses preformances Sam kept staring at Kurt.

The next day Sam was next to Kurt as he shut the locker door.

Kurt smirked at Sam and then saw that sam had a yellow buffalo checked shirt with a grey shirt underneat and black jeans. "oh what happend to blue?"  
Kurt said to Sam, Sam then looked at his shirt and looked back at Kurt "why did you like blue"  
"yes, but it's just wierd to see you change your clothes like me" Kurt says walking down the hall as Sam follows "well i hope to see you in the choir room after classes." Sam said walking down the hall. Behind he can hear Karosky talking to Kurt as he turns to look "What are you doing with lady lips?  
lady hummel" Kurt replied "he's just part of the glee club he was talking to me about stuff" "Well what ever you do don't turn him gay he's one of the best on the football team and i don't want your fancy ass to make him weak" Karosky then pushed him into the locker and walked away as Kurt just walked away looking at his feet. Sam gave Kurt a sad look and walked with Kurt to class.


	2. Do you like him?

In the Choir room

Sam and Kurt are sitting next to each other and Sam moves closer to Kurt "why do you let that jerk bully you like that?" "it does bother me and stuff but i manage to get through it" answered Kurt looking down at his hands. "Well if it makes you feel better i'll walk with you between classes" Sam suggests patting Kurt on the shoulder and smiles. Kurt smiles at him greatly and gets a happier mood.

In the hallways

Karofsky walks down the hall and see's Sam and Kurt walking together "oh no, has little little turned you gay. Shame you could've been a great man" says Karofsky "No he didn't, and he is a man no matter gay or straight, love is love dude chill out. He was born that way" Sam said protectively making Kurt smile "Well if hes born to be a loner then let him be a prance pants all his life" Karofsky walks away laughing to himself "thank's no one has ever done that for me. Not even Finn" Kurt says cheerfully and looks down afterwards "what? He's you brother he should be sticking uo for you!" Sam says putting his arm around Kurt's neck. Kurt smiles to himself and walks along with Sam. "can i ask you a question?" Sam says looking at kurt, kurt looks back and him waiting "what does Karofsky mean you're a loner, can't you tell if someone likes you?" "Well, i don't know really after being the only open gay kid in school. But first i want the person and me to be friends for a couple of months or years so we can know each other" Kurt replies.

Sam looks ahead and smiles "why didn't you quit out of the duet?" Finn says behind Sam and Kurt. Kurt turns around and replies with "Well Sam wanted us to do the duet and he didn't care what it would do and he said he kept his word" Kurt looked around "well i should be really getting to class bye sam and finn" Kurt walked down the hall and Sam smiled and waved goodbye. When Sam turned to Finn he had a confusing look "But aren't you afraid of being tormented by the guys on the football team because you sang with a gay kid?" Finn says stuffing his hands in his jacket. "So what, i like kurt he's cool" Sam said smiling to himself looking down "dude... are you gay-" Sam cuts Finn "No!" there was a pause "maybe" there was another pause and Sam looked at Finn "yes.." Sam says looking down again "Don't worry bro, it's nice to know someone likes my brother. He's never had someone after him. But i'd prefer waiting because he doesn't want to rush things" Finn says putting his arm around Sam's Shoulders.

"what are you wearing too" Finn questioned "Well, thinking of Kurt made me like Fashion more and i like wearing the clothes" Sam said looking at his clothes."Anyway i've got next lesson with Kurt and hope to progress our relationship" Sam said running along to his class.

In Geometry

Sam sits next to Kurt "is it a habit to sit next to me?" Kurt says to Sam "nah, just i wanna sit next to my best bud" Sam says smiling at Kurt "umm, could you help me i'm getting stuck" Sam said getting closer to Kurt. So Kurt helps Sam on what to do in the lesson and how to do the mathematics as Sam kept getting closer to Kurt "ya'know do you wanna do some songs in glee club?" Sam said to Kurt "maybe but is this the right time to discuss this right now?" Kurt said smiling at Sam. Sam smiled back and stared into Kurt's eyes "so fashion is now in you system i see you kept your spiked bleached hair, i like that look" Kurt says looking at his work "I don't dye my hair, but i like it spiked" Sam replied "Yeah right, no one can have that shade of blond naturally and make a reference when he first joins" Kurt giggles to himself. Sam just smiles at Kurt listening to him explain more of the lesson.


	3. Almost Never Been Kissed

The Next Day

Kurt closes the door to his locker and once again there is Sam but this time he's wearing the Blue flannel open shirt with a dark blue shirt underneath and jeans with brown leather boots "Do we have to meet each other this way?" Kurt said laughing as he looked up and down on Sam "Back to blue i see, that good" Kurt said leaning on his locker "Well, i would like to dress to impress" Sam said showing off his clothes.

Suddenly, Kurt got pushed to the side and it was obvious, Karofsky, "What is with you hanging around him. i bet that's a trait to having lady lips" Karofsky said laughing and turned around. Karofsky suddenly got turn around and Sam said "Leave him alone punk, you do realise you could get suspended a day if i told you pushed Kurt into lockers all the time and not laying off" Sam said folding his arms "fine ill stop then. Lady lips" Karofsky said walking away turning round the corner disappearing. Sam turned to Kurt and touched his mouth "Don't worry i think your lips look fine, their perky and soft" Kurt said smiling. "you know if that kid ever does that to you again come to me i'll sort him out" Sam said smiling at Kurt. "i don't think he will after you telling him to back off, you're a quarterback and you're tough which is nice" Kurt said to Sam "but still these bullies obviously don't let it go of having gay kid at this school. You need courage, just find it and let it out next time" Sam said hugging Kurt and they both walked down the hall.

After the lesson

Kurt is walking to his next class which Sam doesn't have next. Kurt's phone buzzes as Kurt picks it up it says 'COURAGE - don't forget it, Sam' Kurt smiles to the text and is then pushed by once again Karofsky, Karofsky walks into the boys locker room as Kurt follows him. Behind Kurt was Sam he just walks to the door to the boys locker room and listens in "What is your problem Karofsky?" Kurt shouts and Karofsky turns to Kurt "oh come in here to peek at my junk have you?" Karofsky says continuing to get his clothes out of his locker. "Well i've got bad news for you. You are not my type! and leave me alone!" Kurt says immediately taking Karofsky's attention. Karofsky looks at Kurt with a confused face "yeah that's right, i like boys who aren't 100 pounds overweight, a douchebag and are gonna be bold by the time they're 30! i like sweet boys who wear nice clothes and boys who Care! something you will never be" Kurt shouts back at Karofsky, Karofsky then grabs both of Kurt's shoulders and moves forward, Karofsky was moving in to kiss Kurt but then suddenly Sam runs in pushing Karofsky's face to the side and Karofsky get's confused and punches the locker in rage "You were gonna kiss me! you were trying to steal my first kiss!"Kurt says in a freaked out voice as he is in shock.

Karofsky runs out of the room in anger as Kurt sits down by the lockers and closes his eyes. "it's good you had stand up to him. Even if it meant he was gonna steal a first kiss but good job none the less" Sam said to Kurt. But there was a silence so Sam sat down next to Kurt and put his arms around Kurt's shoulders as Kurt lays his head on Sam's shoulders "the moment he held me at both of my shoulder made me in shock in thinking hes gonna hurt me, his angry face is what i see all the time but that time it was more and i felt like i was gonna get hurt" Kurt says crying in Sams shoulder. Sam lays his head on Kurt's head saying "Don't worry i'm here, it's gonna be safe with me" Sam said holding Kurt and rubbing Kurt's back.

In the Choir Room

Kurt smiled at Sam for cheering him up and Sam said to Kurt showing off his muscles "these babies will save you and protect you" Kurt laughed which had caught the attention of Finn, Rachel and Santana. Sam smiled at Kurt "are you two a couple?" Mercedes said to Kurt and Sam "uhh" Sam said he was speechless of what to say but Kurt said instantly "no we're not Mercedes. Sam is helping me with the Karofsky problems" Mercedes just started at Sam as he looked at his fingers being shy from what Mercedes asked. Finn turned around and asked "are you gonna be at football practice sam?" Sam replied with "yeah, of course" smiling at Kurt. "I hope you Four at listening" said to Finn, Kurt, Sam and Mercedes. He immediately got their attention "Good. Well i have here the competition against us for sectionals" said "the Hipsters an elderly group in glee club and The Warblers at an all boy private school at the Dalton Academy" The whole group went talking about the elderly group and the Warblers "So in order to get the competition vibe i'm setting an assignment fo a mash-up But! the boys team do a song written from a female artist and the Girls do a song written by an male artist "i'm thinking En Vogue and.." Kurt said and Sam adds "Supreme?" Kurt smiles at Sam "great choice! we can do a mash up of Stop in the name of love and.. Free your mind!" Kurt said writing it down on his notepad as Sam smiled at Kurt.

In a empty room

"me and Sam thought of a mash up of Stop! in the name of Love and Free your mind" Said Kurt in front of the group with a long pointer and Boards in behind him. "we shall be wearing dark blue tuxedo with a black lining and we shall stand out" Kurt said pointing to the picture of what the clothes would look like. Sam claps a little and slows as Mike, Finn, puck and artie stare at him "So we're gonna be dancing around in sparkly clothes, that is not my style! Krut why don't you do something for a change and go visit the Garblers or warblers or what ever their name is" Puck says laying back with his feet on the table. there was a pause from Kurt and then he says "Fine" as he packs away his boards and leaves making everyone confused by made Sam sad.


	4. Blaine, Party and First kiss

Sam and Rachel were talking in the hallway as Kurt walks past them "Hey Kurt" Sam says to Kurt as Kurt turns around from looking at his phone "My dad's allowed me to have a party with the glee club and i want you to join" Rachel says to Kurt "oh yes i will, can my new friend Blaine come too" Kurt replied. Sam and Rachel look at each other for a second and look back at Kurt "who's Blaine?" Sam asks "Oh he's this boy i met at Dalton. Look i like him" Kurt replies which instantly makes Sam sad "Fine but if he's coming don't make him question anything about the Glee club!" Rachel demanded "Okay okay! i'll text him" Kurt said turning around and walking down the hallway looking at his phone again. Rachel looked at Sam who was staring at Kurt with a sad face "Sam?" Rachel says snapping out Sam and looking at Rachel "Finn told me you liked Kurt" Rachel said making Sam look confused "Don't worry i wont tell anyone, he only told me" Rachel said making Sam phew and Rachel walked down the hall as Sam went to his class.

At the Party

Half of the Glee club is in the basement and Kurt, Finn and Blaine walk down the stairs and Sam immediately sees Kurt "hi Sam, this is Blaine. Blaine Sam, Sam Blaine" Kurt said introducing the two Blaine smiles at Sam "hello" Blaine says. Sam just waves Kurt then takes Blaine to meet the rest of the Glee Club throughout the party Sam looks at Kurt and Blaine and just sits back not drinking. Sam overhears a conversation of Kurt and Blaine "come on, Kurt just drink it" Blaine says pushing a bottle of beer to Kurt "no Blaine i don't want to drink because i'll get drunk and i'll get into bad things" Kurt says shoving away the beer which made Blaine angry "Well fine be a boring bore!" Blaine says walking away into the party. Kurt turns around and see Sam sitting watching him, Sam gave Kurt a sad face as Kurt say down opposite him. Kurt just sighed and let his head fall back. "i see you're sober like me" Sam said which made Kurt smile "i tried to impress Blaine by not drinking but looks like he'd rather force me to drink while intoxicated" Kurt said looking down Sam "well it looks like me and you are both the ONLY sober ones here" Sam said looking over to the people dancing together. "Everyone let's play SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Rachel shouted to everyone.

Everyone all sat in a circle and some people kept telling Kurt and Sam to join. finally Kurt and Sam sat in the gaps of the circle next to each other. Santana tried it first and it landed on Puck and they kissed and went into their place. Blaine just went ahead and spun the bottle and it landed on Rachel. Kurt was very uncomfortable when they kissed as they kissed very passionately "i think i found true love" Rachel said hugging Blaine. Kurt looked down in sadness as Sam felt sorry for him "i'm sorry Kurt, maybe he wasn't the right one" Sam said patting Kurt's back. When Sam went to look back at the group Tina next to him gave him the bottle. Sam just sloppily twisted the bottle as it went and he watched it go round and round until suddenly it slowed down and stopped. The Bottle stopped and pointed at Kurt. which made him blush a little bit, Britney started a riot of 'Do it' and clapping as Kurt and Sam go on their knee's facing each other. They slowly got closer and closer until finally their lips meet and they instantly fell deep into it. both of them held each others face ignoring the screams of the girls in the background and kept kissing passionately until they both fell still kissing. In the background Puck was shouting "alright you two break it up!" and pulled the two apart as they both got up straight and sat as they were as Sam was smiling to himself.

Rachel told Sam drunkenly "I think there's still some drinks in the refrigerator upstairs. Can you and Kurt get it for me" Sam walked with Kurt upstairs and into the kitchen. "that liar there's none here" Sam said going through the fridge. "it's cooler here than it is downstairs" Kurt said leaning on the archway. "bet it's cooler outside" Sam replied going out the backdoor with Kurt. Sam breathed in the fresh air and then sat down on the grass and looked up in the sky as Kurt sat down with him. "do you think i'll forget that? seeing Blaine liking the kiss with Rachel" Kurt said looking down "but you'll forget our kiss" Sam said smiling to himself "but you're straight. at least i think you are because you're part of the football team and are the type of guy who liked girls" Kurt replied. there was a pause and so Sam got up and sat opposite Kurt "Kurt. I love you! didn't you get the signs, dressing to impress, saying yes to duet with you knowing you're gay. Every moment we spend together i just imagine us kissing and i always think of you when i don't see you. i dream of the day we can slow dance together at prom" Sam said making Kurt smile "I love you too. At first i thought you were straight but every time you protect me or be nice to me makes me think im making it up all in my head like i just did with Blaine" Kurt replied getting closer to Kurt. "Well. i know it's not the prom" Sam said getting up "Will you have this dance with me Kurt Hummel?" Sam pulled out his hand to Kurt. Kurt smiled and got up holding Sam's hand. The two slow danced together looking into each others eyes and as they dance closer their lips get closer. Eventually Sam and Kurt's lips meet for the second time again they kiss passionately as Kurt wraps his arms around Sam's neck and Sam Pulls Kurt's back closer in deepening the kiss. When they part they touch foreheads "that's my second kiss, first was downstairs" Kurt said smiling "mine to" Sam replied kissing Kurt again and Kurt then puts his head on Sam's shoulder and Sam puts his head on Kurt's shoulder as they slow danced.


	5. David Karofsky

At school Kurt was at his locker "Hello, America" Sam says in a George Bush impression. Kurt giggles "Wow, this is the first time you haven't appeared behind the locker door without my closing it". Kurt said closing his locker and leaned on it "Did you forget yesterday?" Sam said smiling. Kurt smiled back and gave him a peck on the lips "does that answer?" Kurt says making Sam nod "anyways i texted Blaine and what he said was actually sober thoughts. He thought i was uncool to drink" Kurt said sadly as Sam wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist "Well at least you know who's right for you" Sam said mimicking 'This guy' with his thumbs. Kurt hugged Sam and kissed him on the cheek "i guess i did" Kurt replied "and now you got a new boyfriend" Sam said smiling "whoa too fast! you're gonna have to take me out to dinner!" Kurt said laughing "Okay. when we go to and find out IF we won the duet competition. we can go to Breadstix" Sam whispered into Kurt's ear making Kurt giggle.

"hey guys" Mercedes said next to them. Kurt and sam looked at Mercedes and she was wear a black Beyonce shirt, didn't do her hair and is wearing sun glasses "i am completely spaced out from saturday" she said slopily making Sam and Kurt laugh "Come on let's take you to Glee club" Kurt said walking with Sam.

In the choir room

Everyone but Sam and Kurt were wearing sunglasses, Kurt and Sam were holding hands and sitting closer than usual. took an immediate response "What happened to you guys?" asked as Rachel instantly said "We had a party at mine and we took a few drinks and now we're hung over" "what? i am very disappointed in you guys!" said holding both hands at his hips. "um. me and Sam didn't drink" Kurt instantly pointed out "Well good you two know what happens if you do" Mr. shuester said staring at the rest of glee club "Lord tubbington got drunk once, he was in a gang at that point but i am still mad at him for joining one...and he grounded me for drinking" Britney said with a straight face looking forward.  
"Well i have tolled the results with Artie and i have chosen a winner" Mr. Shuester said "Finn drum roll please" Finn walked slowly to the drums and got both of the sticks and did 3 beats "okay. Well the Winner's of the duet competition and who are going to breadstix are..." said instantly make everyone bright up "Sam and Kurt" Everyone except Sam and Kurt were sad. Sam and Kurt come down and get the tickets "who are you going to breadstix with?" said, Sam wrapped him arm around Kurt's shoulder and said "together" and went back to their seats "i knew that kiss last night wasn't any kiss" Santana said.

In the Hallway

"Well your wish came true. Two seats to the Breadstix" Sam said bowing with the tickets in his hand. Kurt laughed and leaned on the locker with Sam. Kurt saw Karofsky walking by and stopped in front of Sam and Kurt "did you tell anyone?" Karofsky said with an angry tone. "No we didn't we'll keep it between us three" Sam said making Karofsky relieved "Good! because if i find out someone knows. I'll kill you" Karofsky said to Sam and Kurt walking away. Kurt was completely shocked and instantly hugged Sam and started crying "hey hey, don't worry" Sam said kissing Kurt on the head as Kurt dried up his tears. He looked at Sam with a sad look, Sam pulled something out of his front pocket form his blue flannel shirt, it was a Tape-recorder. Kurt gave a confused look "Come on" Sam said holding Kurt by the hand and walking down the hall.

Sam leads Kurt into Mr. Figgins office. "Mr. figgins. I've got something to show you" Sam said giving him the Tape-recorder and played the tape "Good! because if i find out someone knows. I'll kill you" played Karofsky's voice.

a few hours later

in the office are Kurt with Burt, Sam with Dwight and Karofsky with Paul sitting around "do you know why i brought you here" Mr. Figgins said to all the fathers and they all gave him a confused look. Mr. Figgins looked at Paul "Paul Karofsky. Sam has a Tape-recorder" Mr. Figgins said making David Karofsky shocked "and on it, it has your son saying this to Sam and Kurt" Mr. Figgins said completing his sentence and he put the tape-recorder on the table and played it again the words from Karofsky play 'Good! because if i find out someone knows. I'll kill you' Which instantly made Paul Glare at David as David shoved his hands through his hair "tell someone what exactly" Mr. Figgins questions Sam and Kurt "That if we told anyone Karofsky pushed around Kurt for the past few weeks" Sam said looking Kurt. "This is far from being disappointed son!" Paul Karofsky said to David "Indeed it is Paul. From the true evidence from the tape recorder and from Sam and Kurt. I have nothing else to do then Expulsionn and put it on his permanent record" Mr. Figgins said but Paul didn't stop glaring at his son "You and me are going home and you are banned from doing any until i say so and it's gonna be a while" Paul said while grabing his son by the jacket and leaving. "I hope you two are safe now" Mr. Figgins said to Sam and Kurt. "i think we're gonna be alright now" Burt said hugging Kurt.

"it's nearly the end of school let's go home" Burt said taking Kurt out "Bye Sam" Kurt said just before they went through the door. It was not long before Sam and his father left too.


	6. First Date

"bye dad i'm going out" Kurt said putting on his jacket "whoa slow down there buddy. where are you going" Burt said. Kurt walked in the living next to Kurt "In know if you're hiding something so spit it out" Burt said patting the seat next to him. Kurt sat down "The real reason Karofsky said that was Sam made me get courage and stand up for myself so i ran after Karofsky when he pushed me into the lockers once again. We were arguing and then he just grabbed me by the shoulders and was about to kiss me until Karofsky was pushed away by Sam. He got angry and dented the locker next to him and ran away. Sam comforted me by walked with me to classes and that's when today he threatened us" Kurt said "Who threatened you?" Finn said behind them "i'll tell you later Finn as you did no help" Burt said to Finn as Finn gave a confused look. "now who is this Sam?" Burt asked "he's just a really good friend" Kurt replied "Yeah, a really good friend who kisses them passionately and is now taking them on a date to Breadstix!" Finn said laughing "Finn!" Kurt shouted. Kurt looked at Burt "can i go now" Kurt said. There was a pause "Yeah, this Sam has promise, if he makes my son happy, give him courage And got rid of his bully. He can most defiantly go on a date with my son" Burt said patting Kurt's back. Kurt then ran for the door and went out.

At BreadStix

Kurt was approaching the entrance and Sam pops out from a corner "Kurt!" Sam said running after Kurt. Sam kissed Kurt on the lips before walking him in Breadstix "i already have a table set up" Sam said redirecting Kurt to a table for two. They both sat down and held hands "wow. We're here!" Kurt said looking around. A waitress came over with some food for Sam and Kurt, They ate together and gave each other a piece of their meal. When they were finished they both held hands for a few minutes. "this more of a dinner date as we only ate" Kurt said. Sam smiled to himself "well i arranged something" Sam said "what?" Kurt said giggling. Sam got up and went to the front of the entire restaurant at the stage and he spoke on the mic "This is for my love, Kurt" Sam then started singing Silly Love Songs and during the performance he dances around with Kurt and when it's over everyone in the restaurant claps as Sam and Kurt kiss.

Next day at the Choir room

"news has it Kurt and Sam had a date but i would prefer if me and britney won instead of two little ponies" Santana said to Britney "Wow. i love ponies, Lord Tubbington dosen't want to become a pony because it's too mainstream. he is such a lip-sync" Britney says smiling a little. "how do you get this news?" Sam said "i have my way" Santana smirked to herself. "ok class this week's assignment is... Love" Mr. Shuester said "Valentines day is this week and all week you are gonna devote Love no matter friendship or relationship. The one day is where we focus on that one person" Mr. Shuester explained. Everyone in the class cheered, Sam and Kurt kissed and they were brainstorming ideas.


	7. Valentine's Week

Valentines day is during the Week and everyone is super hyped about the assignment.

Sam visted Kurt at his locker, Kurt had his locker open. Out popped from the side a Puppy teddy bear holding a heart "Hello?" Sam said in a really high pitched voice holding the dog. "Just to say Sam Evans Weeely loves you!" Sam said again in the voice. Kurt closed the locker door and saw Sam "I love you too" Kurt said giving Sam a kiss on the cheek "on the cheek?! Gimme a real" Sam said as Kurt pecked him on the lips as he smiled when he departed. "This is for you" Sam said holding the puppy in front of his face "it gives a message i'm always giving my heart out to you" Sam said as Kurt picked up the puppy "it's adorable" Kurt said stroking the head of the puppy "i know you are" Sam said making Kurt smile "Anyways.. i've been thinking, why do we have to love each other the most on one day of the year when we can do it _every _day of the year?" Sam said holding Kurt around the waist hugging him "Well i specifically don't favor valentines because it's an excuse for companys to sell cheep cards, chocolates and flowers" Kurt said hugging the puppy smiling at Sam. "I know i'm not gonna do that throughout the week" Sam said giving a sheepish smile to Kurt. "Come on let's go to glee club" Sam said holding his hand out for Kurt. Kurt put the puppy in his locker and closed it then grabbed Sam's hand as they both walk down the hall.

"welcome back everyone, it's time to do our songs, we're gonna do 2 a day and fitting in the last one for friday" said as he grabbed out a piece of paper "Who want's to go first?" said looking at everyone "I wanna go" Rachel instanly said standing up. she ran into the centre of the room as Finn slowly followed her "I know most of you think we'll do a love song and some solos of me but i figured we can do the song we first sang together. Don't Stop Believing" Rachel said as Finn just raised 2 thumbs up.

As They started Sam put his arm around Kurt's back and laid his head on Kurt's shoulders as Kurt laid his head on Sam's. Throughout the preformance Rachel kept looking towards the audience and back at Finn holding his hands and Finn just went along with it.

"A Thousand Year's" Sam said when the preformance was over "What?" Kurt said "i'm thinking we can sing a Thousand Year's" Sam said brushing his lips against Kurt gently kissing him and held Kurt's hands when they departed "Aww you two are just too cute" Mercedes said smiling at them "Who's up next?" said as Finn and Rachel both sat back down in their chairs. "Me and Mike would like to go next" Tina said. Surprisingly Kurt didn't know what song they were singing or did rest of the class. It was figured to be an original song since the two first verses talk about Tina and Mike's life were before they met and the third verse was since they met. When they finnished everyone clapped just like they did on Rachel and Finn's but a little bit more as Rachel began to stir up. Finn just hugged her started whispering something to her.

"since i have nothing else planned for the rest of the lesson, you guys who didn't preform can speak about what they're gonna sing" said gathering up his paperwork. Sam grabbed his chair to turn around to Kurt looking each other in the eye's Sam says "so A Thousand Year's is what we're gonna sing and we won't be dancing it'll be just swaying and walking by each other and-" "End with a cliche kiss?" Kurt cut Sam, Sam giggled with an adorable smile and blushing "yes we are" Sam said holding both Kurt's hands.

In the Hallway Sam and Kurt were at Kurt's locker

"Before we do all the assignment thing.. i'm having trouble with my English" Sam said moving closer to Kurt "Oh. don't worry i'll teach you some words" Kurt said holding Sam's face jokingly making Sam smile with his eyebrow raised "Anyway yes i will help with the _lesson_" Kurt said "my house or your house?" Sam said, Kurt just shrugged "your house i guess and if you still have more my house" Kurt said. Sam kissed Kurt on the side of his face "you smell nice" Sam smiled at Kurt with the same adorable smile. Sam looked behind Kurt as he had a scared face. Before Kurt could see what it was Sam shoved Kurt behind him and saw Sam get slushied by Azimio "you ruined my target" Azimio said looking at the slushie cup and threw it across the floor walking away. Kurt grabbed Sam's hand and brung him into the boys bathroom Kurt got loads of tissue "bend over the sink" Kurt said at the sink. Sam blushed "Not that type of bend over" Kurt said rolling his eyes as Sam bent over the sink as Kurt started applying tissue against Sam's face to get rid of the slushie, Sam looked into Kurt's eyes "When i first got slushied it was a blueberry flavour and it hurt for a bit but then i realised i looked like an avatar head" Kurt said laughing "You've seen avatar?"Sam said smiling then confused "I may be all Fashion, clothes and broadway but it dosen't mean i don't watch movies. i saw avatar when i heard it had a romantic plotline" Kurt said smiling "No one told me it was 3 hours long" Kurt said making Sam giggle and there was silence as Kurt continued to wipe off the slushie off Sam's face "Lor Menari" Sam said "Excuse me?" Kurt said confused "It's avatar language for You have pretty eyes" Sam said giving an adorable smile to Kurt. "well thank you. my mother did a great job on them" Kurt said laughing. Finally Kurt wiped off the last slushie piece off Sam's face "All done, your hair mayb wet though" Kurt said putting the tissues in the bin and washing the slushie down the sink.

It was just Sam and Kurt staring into each others eyes. Sam then gently brushed his lips against Kurt's and kissed him with both hands on Kurt's face and departed still touching foreheads "Your lips are cold" Kurt said smiling "yeah it's almost as if i got hit by a slushie" Sam said sarcastically. "come on let's go to lunch" Sam said holding Kurt's hand as they walk off into the hallway. They both sat down in a table with the Glee club "where were you two?" Mercedes said looking at them as if they came back from a makeout session. "Sam got his first slushie" Kurt said "first?" Sam said confused "no worries some of the football teams do it to all of us but it goes like a _breeze_" Kurt said making Sam laugh "even if you're physically handicapped" Artie said looking at his hands. The whole group all kept talking.

(just to save time they went through the whole week untill friday)

"Sam and Kurt, you're up next" said. Both Sam and Kurt sang A Thousand Year's together looking at each other passionately walking by each other. at the end of their preformance they both kissed as the girls cheered.

* * *

I know it was not the time of the year when it was happening but i felt like adding it. btw Please give reviews they give me a motivation to keep writing


	8. Sleepover

Kurt and Sam were at Kurt's locker as they were visited by Mercedes, Rachel, Britney and Quinn "do you remember what tomorrow is" Rachel says impatiently waiting for an answer "Sleepover Saturday!" Kurt said jumping up and down with the girls as Sam just giggles at their excitement "who's turn is it?" Kurt questions "mine" Britney says "My mom and dad are out of town so i get the house to myself" Britney said "you can bring anyone as long as it under 7 people" she added, Kurt smiled at Sam as he grinned back at Kurt. "that makes 6 people any more people coming?" Britney said as there was a pause after it "ok so we're set" Britney said walking away skipping along. Mercedes and Quinn walked away too "see you guys there" Rachel said before walking away. "Seems like a perfect ending to Valentine's week" Sam said holding his arms around Kurt waist. Kurt kissed Sam softly on the lips smiling at him.

At Britney's house

Britney was holding Lord Tubbington as she answered the door to Kurt and Sam. "wow you have a great house" Sam said looking around the house never letting go of Kurt's hand, "it's great isn't it, Lord Tubbington still has trouble in thinking the whole house is his" Britney says stoking Lord Tubbington "dining room with lead to kitchen is there and the living room is over there. bathroom is upstairs as well as my parents and my bedrooms" Britney said pointing to where they were "since my bedroom is small we're all going to sleep out in the living room. i have loads of DVDs of movies and flicks and comedies and stuff" Britney added as both Kurt and Sam sat on the ground "i'm gonna get sleeping bags and blankets" Britney said letting Lord Tubbington on the ground and running up the stairs. a few moments later she came down with blankets and sleeping bags and throws them in the living room as Kurt and Sam both lay them out for everyone. Britney turns around and sees Lord Tubbington with a book "Lord tubbington stop reading my diary!" Britney stays detaching Lord Tubbington's claws from a page in the diary. The door bell rings as Britney answers it glaring at Lord Tubbington. "hey girl!" Mercedes says as Britney sees Rachel and Quinn as they all ran in. Everyone said hi to Kurt and Sam as they sat down all together "So girls and boys what do you wanna do first" Britney said holding her feet "Sing!" Rachel and Kurt said smiling at each other as Mercedes and Quinn were thinking "i know!" Britney said making everyone silence "Since Kurt and Sam are official" Britney said smiling to herself as all the girls huddled up to a straight line like an audience "can you guys kiss" Britney said smiling with the girls. "i thought you saw us kiss at the party" Sam said raising an eyebrow to everyone "Sam, we were the only sober ones there" Kurt said patting Sam's chest.

Both the boys got to their knee and started soft kissing on the lips "Don't be afraid to get deeper guys" Britney said, Kurt and Sam then both kiss passionately on the lips holding each other deeper into it "this is so hot!" Quinn said biting her lip "Now don't forget the tongue" Quinn said making the girls squeal louder and Kurt and Sam both departed for a bit as then they back into the kiss with each others tongues exploring each others mouth and Sam held Kurt's waist into him making them two kiss deeper. and after the amounts of squealing the two departed the kiss still touching at the foreheads as they smiling into each others eyes and then both sat down. "alright you guys you had your fun" Kurt said as he sat next to Sam as Sam put his hand around Kurt and his hand on his lap as Kurt holds Sam's hand. "so... are we gonna sing?" Rachel said as everyone nodded. she started getting the mic ready "I love you dolphins. can't wait for you to make dolphin babies" Britney said giggling to herself. Everyone looked at her weirdly "what? dolphins are gay sharks" Britney said at everyone "so they change sexuality and species?" Quinn said confused. "Either way because me and Sam are gay we can't have babies because both of us don't have a vagina to carry the baby" Kurt said.

Britney looked at them confused "hang on but Rachel's parents are dolphins how did they make her?" Britney said "my dad's combined their sperm and made woman carry me and when i was born my dad's raised me" Rachel said to Britney "that or adoption" Kurt said. Sam hugged Kurt more tightly as he put his head on Kurt's shoulder "Well either way i can't until the day we get children" Sam said staring into Kurt's eyes as the girls cooed. "well it looks as if i did it" Rachel said checking out the microphone "Sam we need to hear your voice without it being a duet with Kurt" Mercedes said as Kurt nodded. Rachel sat down as Sam got up on behind the mic and said "Um. i'm gonna do a song that i first sang to the love of my life" Sam said smiling adorably at Kurt as the girls cooed. As he starts to Kurt he sung beautifully angelic.

Much as you blame yourself,  
you can't be blamed for  
the way that you feel.  
Had no example of a of a  
love that was even remotely real,  
how can you understand something you  
never had?,  
If you let me i can help you out  
with all of that

Boy let me love you,  
and i will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Boy let me love you,  
i know your trouble (Sam looked sadly at Kurt with this line)  
Don't be afraid,oh i can help.  
Boy let me love you,  
and i will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you,  
A heart of numbness gets brought  
to life.  
I'll take you there

I can see the pain behind your eyes  
it's been there for quite a while.  
i just wanna be the one to remind  
you want it is to smile.  
I would like to show you what  
true love can really do

Sam picked up Kurt by the hands and and sang to him still holding hands

Boy let me love you,  
and i will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Boy let me love you,  
i know your trouble  
Don't be afraid,oh i can help.  
Boy let me love you,  
and i will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you,  
A heart of numbness gets brought  
to life.  
I'll take you there

Boy let me love you,  
and i will love you,  
Untill you learn to love yourself.  
Boy let me love you,  
i know your trouble  
Don't be afraid,oh i can help.

When he finished Kurt kissed Sam softly as the girls cheered "you two have both got the same beautiful voice, besides than Kurt since he can hit higher notes" Rachel said smiling at the couple "i don't get it the whole song is about before they could be together" Quinn said pointing it out. "Well after the Karofsky incident" Sam cringed at that name "Kurt kept asking if Karofsky is right about being gay is not normal or i don't really love him and he thought him himself wasn't normal because he was not like any other boy" Sam said hugging Kurt while stoking his face "so i sang the song for him as he smiled at me" Sam added. All the other girls took their turns on song, Kurt and Sam both cheer for the girls singing and when the girls were done everyone sat down "it's midnight everyone" Rachel said checking the clock "Shall we watch west side story?" Kurt said as Rachel enthusiastically nodded as Mercedes and Quinn rolled their eyes Britney just stayed silent. Kurt instantly put in west side story in the DVD player and everyone got in their sleeping bags.

Kurt got in with Sam in the same sleeping bag as it was a big one and none were left. "hmmm you're so warm" Kurt said snuggling against Sam as Sam just hugged Kurt and kissed him on the forehead. an hour and a half in the musical everyone fell asleep except from Quinn who was just about to drift off. She then grabbed the remote and turned off the tv and went to sleep in her sleeping bag


	9. The Family

Kurt opened his eyes from a good night sleep to a sleeping angel. Sam was sleeping facing Kurt with Sam's around Kurt's neck and his legs around his waist. Kurt was right up against Sam's chest. Sam's pants were at the end of his boxers and on his boxers he saw a wet patch. Kurt blushed wildly wide-eyed as he got up "oh hey Kurt" Britney says as Kurt saw her sitting up with her legs crossed "you all have been laying on the floor for" Britney says checking her watch "7 hours after Quinn turned off the TV" Britney says completing her sentence. "You've been awake this whole time?" Kurt says raising an eyebrow "oh you guys were sleeping? well looks like i'm gonna be tired all day" Britney says "wanna get some breakfast?" Britney says getting up "oh yes" Kurt said following Britney as they go into the kitchen. Kurt pours cereal in his bowl and pours milk in it and gets to the dining table as he eats his cereal. Kurt hears in the living room Sam moaning as he gets up rubbing his eyes and got frighted for a second that Kurt wasn't next to him. Sam looked at the dining room and phewed as he saw Kurt "Good morning, also could you check your pants" Kurt said smiling at Sam "i hate morning boners, sorry if made you uncomfortable" Sam said looking around the room "oh no i don't mind morning boners...Or the aftereffect" Kurt said giggling to himself.

Sam then looked down and saw the wet patch "oh my god this is more worse" Sam said as Britney was confused stuffing a chunk full of cereal in her mouth. Kurt finished his cereal and went over to Sam, Kurt then got in the sleeping bag again "I wanna know what you were dreaming of" Kurt said "he was dreaming about you" Britney said shouting across the room. As both Kurt and Sam were blushing "i kind of had a...uh" Sam said smiling "a sex dream" Sam finished as Kurt went wide eyed and blushed immensely. "well ok. So want some breakfast?" Kurt said getting out of the sleeping bag "yes, but i'm gonna go home after. Do you wanna come?" Sam replied "of course, i would love to meet the family" Kurt said happily. Sam got up with his underwear in his hands, folded at where the wet patch was. "looks liken i'm gonna have to walk around underwear-less" Sam said smirking at Kurt as Kurt just blushed. After Breakfast everyone else woke up and had their breakfast "well, we've go to be going i promised my parents i'll be back at 10" Sam said getting up holding Kurt's hand. Everyone said bye to Kurt and Sam.

At Sam's House

Kurt and Sam are holding hands while walking through Sam's house door. "mom i'm home and i brought someone!" Sam shouted around the house "Sam!" two little voices came from another room. A little boy and girl came in front of Kurt and Sam, they both had blonde hair, the girl had a pink flower in her hair and the boy just had a blue top with laser gun and jeans and the girl had pink top and pink pajama bottoms "Hello" the little girl said waving at Kurt "who is he?" the little boy said in confusion scratching his leg "This is Kurt my boyfriend" Sam said putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "you're Kurt!" the little girl said "Kurt this is Stevie and Stacey, Stevie and Stacey Kurt" Sam said pointing to all of them "you have a weird name" Stevie said confused and instantly after Stacey grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him in to what looks like the living room. "you have no idea how much Sam has been talking about you" Stacey said sitting down on the couch with Kurt as Kurt glanced at Sam with a blush "there that face! he always talks about incredibly adorable you are when you do that but obviously no one is more adorable than me" Stacey said holding her face as Kurt again blushes at Sam as Sam also blushes looking down at his feet. Stevie and Sam both sit down across Kurt and Stacey as Stacey talks about Sam talking about Kurt "He's always thinking if it's you ringing the phone and he's always talking about everything about you it's starting to get annoying" Stacey said shooting an angry face at Sam "Well i think it's sweet he talks about me" Kurt said.

"He not only talks about you!" Stevie said laying out on the sofa as Sam eyes go wide "when he sleeps he always saying your name and doing this" Stevie motions friction in his groin making Sam have his mouth wide open as Kurt got wide eyed "and he always does that sometimes when he's awake" Stevie says as Sam cuts him "Ok that's enough talk from you" Sam said blushing "he also smiles, twirls his hair and laughs when you finally call" Stacey said giggling. Kurt just looks at Sam with a wide smile. A woman comes into the room putting in her earring and when she gets to the centre of the room she kissed both Stevie and Stacey as they hugged her "your fathers at work and i'm going out to go get groceries. Kids i don't have any food at the moment so i'm gonna get you two McDonald's happy meals" the woman said as Stevie and Stacey jump up and down. She turned to Kurt "um Mom this is my boyfriend, Kurt" Sam said standing up. Kurt stands up and stretches out his hand "Well hello, my names Mary, it's so nice to finally meet you. Sam talks about you alot" Mary said shaking hands "Well you have a wonderful son" Kurt said Mary then turn around whispering to Sam but Kurt heard her "he's cute and charming. he's a keeper!" Mary whispered as she went out waving goodbye.

Sam turned to Kurt as he blushed with a adorable smile "so that was my mom" Sam said walking next to Kurt holding his hand "shes nice" Kurt said laughing sitting back down again. "i don't get it i thought only a man and women can only love each other" Stevie said sitting down leaning on both hands "Well. Sometimes a man can love another man or a woman can love another woman, it depends if you do love that gender. it's just a man and a women can have babies related to them" Sam said looking at Kurt kissing Kurt on the cheek.


End file.
